BB03 - Teufelskerle
Büro Brauner "Jetzt ist schon wieder was passiert. Und alle habens ja schon lange gewusst, dass das nicht ewig gut gehen kann. Diese Motorrad-Raser mit ihren illegalen Rennen und weiß Gott noch was. Na, jetzt habens den Scherben auf und dürfen sich mit dem neuen Versicherungsbüro herumschlagen. Wenn das nur wieder gut geht..." Prolog - Die Versicherungsagenten gehen ihren privaten Angelegenheiten nach: Bubi entdeckt im Internet eine''' Mystikerin, Frau SexyAngel', die gegen monetäre Zuwendungen Weissagungen und Ratschläge erteilt und der Bubi alsbald sein Herz und seine Brieftasche ausschüttet und ihr alles über seine bisherigen Beobachtungen in Kirchberg und seine Sorgen erzählt. Die Tele-Seherin prophezeit auch umgehend das baldige Eintreffen des neuen BMW-Schlüssels bei Bubi (der sich inzwischen auf Anraten seiner Mutter mit einem, vom Autohändler geliehenen Skoda zufrieden gibt), sowie "''Tod, Gefahr und Veränderung". Bubi Hihi, ich hab mich dort als "JohnRambo" eingetragen - ich glaub, die ist volle drauf reingefallen :-) Ferdi widmet sich intensiv der Servicierung seiner neuesten Errungenschaft, einer Ducati sowie der Eroberung der lokalen Damenwelt, was zwischen den involvierten Mädels Anna Louisa Rohrer und ihrer besten Freundin Hertha für manch säuerliche Szene sorgt, aber Ferdi hilft, seine Sozialkontakte zu vertiefen, was er auch zusätzlich noch durch aktive Anteilnahme bei diversen Sportclubs fördert. Daneben versucht Ferdi auch mit seinen andauernden Sichtungen toter Kinder - vor allem im Keller des Büro Brauners - klar zu kommen und das fragliche Kind durch Milch- und Keksspenden zu besänftigen. Das ergibt - außer gruseligen Szenen - wenig von Substrat, ausgenommen die Klage des Kindes, "die ließen (es) nicht schlafen". Ferdis innere Ruhe nimmt auch durch verstärktes Schlafwandeln Schaden; in einem besonderes wirren Traum, in dem ihn eine Erscheinung etwas zu zeigen verheißt, verirrt er sich gar auf den lokalen Kirchberger Friedhof. Nach dem Aufwachen findet er ein altes Silberamulett in seiner Jackentasche, das eine vergilbte Mädchenfotographie und die Inschrift "Annabelle" enthält Schorschs amouröse lokale Versuche sind weniger erfolgreich, er erfährt allerdings, dass sein Ruf als Verchecker illegaler Substanzen ihm auch in die Provinz vorausgeeilt ist und ihm möglich finanzielle Erwerbs- und Gefahrenquellen öffnen würde. Er widersteht der Versuchung (noch) und widmet sich der Analyse der lokalen Machtverhältnisse: in Kirchberg und Umgebung gibt es demnach mindestens fünf Machtzirkel: * "Hippies" *"Esoteriker" (prominente Vertreter, z.B. eine Oma Irmgard) *"Nazis/Rechtsradikale" (vorallem im lokalen Sportclub vertreten) *"Freimaurer" *"Erzklerikale" (primär Opus Dei, die aber lokal unter dem Deckmantel eines sogenannten "Orden des Batholomäus" operieren und bei denen ein lokaler hoher Kleriker, ein "Pater Benedictus" sowie der lokale Pfarrer Marterskircher eine prominente Rolle spielen) Schorsch wird auch von Professor Blum kontaktiert, der ihn recht mysteriös nach dem Verbleib eines "in Leder gehüllten" "ihm (Blum) gehörenden" (Objektes/Menschen) befragt, wozu ihm Schorsch allerdings jede Auskunft verweigert. Schorsch im Gegenzug retourniert Professor Blum für EUR 10.000,-- gewisse belastende Informationen über Kirchberg und Umgebung, was dieser in seinem bevorstehenden Prozess gut brauchen kann, aber dies auch gleich zur Abgabe missverständlichen Drohungen nutzt, die Schorsch ziemlich nervös machen. Schorsch widmet sich zudem Aufbau seines kleinen chemischen Labors. Als Draufgabe erhält er dann auch eine Musterungsaufforderung der Stellungskommission, was prompt in ihm enormen Bildungshunger wachruft und ihn gleich einen Studienantrag für ein Fernmasterstudium bei der Vladimir Putin Akademie für angewandte Technik und Wissenschaft in St. Petersburg sowie einen Aufschubersuchen stellen lässt. - Einladung zur feierlichen Verleihung eines Schecks zur Erhaltung der Donauauen. FRIDDA GmbH bedankt sich beI den Wagramer Gemeinden für die gute Zusammenarbeit, in dem sie in Nachhaltigkeit und Natur investiert. Und irgendwo mittendrin unter den Gästen sitzen drei Versicherungsagenten und klatschen mit. Um Kopf und Kragen - Der etwas unterbelichtete Polizist Navratil kontaktiert unserer drei Helden und führt sie zum Ort eineS Verkehrsunfalls, einem einsamen Feldweg innerhalb einer Baumallee außerhalb von Gösing am Wagram, wo sein Vorgesetzter, der Oberinspektor Gül, den drei Heroen die kopflose Leiche eines Versicherungsnehmers der Versicherung Stillwasser präsentiert: offenbar dürfte ein Motorradfahrer einen tödlichen Unfall erlitten haben, wovon die kopflose Leiche und ein im Acker liegendes Motorrad Zeugnis ablegen. Laut einheitlicher AuSsage sowohl von Navratil und Gül "mache man das das Kontaktieren der Versicherung immer". - Nach anfänglichem (sehr körperlichem) Entsetzen machen sich Ferdi, Bubi und Schorsch ans Recherechieren: Ferdi, in dem er de eigentlichen Unfallort zu finden sucht, Bubi, indem er dem anwesenden Gerichtsmediziner Anweisungen zwecks Untersuchung der Leiche erteilt, Schorsch, in dem er Oberinspektor Gül mit Fragen über die bisherige (schleißige) Polizeiarbeit löchert und sich danach Ferdis Suche nach dem eigentlichen Unfallort anschließt. Als Ergebnis dieser Untersuchungen ergibt sich: - Bei dem Verunglückten handelt es sich um den Mitt-Zwanziger''' Andreas Dorfer,' '''Versicherungsnehmer' einer Unfall- und Ablebensversicherungspolizze de Luxe des Hauses Stillwasser, wobei Begünstigte Letzerer die in der Steiermark lebende Mutter des Verstorbenen ist. - Andreas Dorfer war ein leidenschaftlicher Motorradfahrer, im Brotberuf Kellner bei der lokalen Nobelgaststätte Rübenbusch, sowie führendes Mitglied des lokalen Motorradclubs "Eisensäue". - Die Eisensäue sind offenbar berühmt-berüchtig für die Abhaltung illegaler Cross-Country-Rennen und bei Teilen der lokalen Bevölkerung richtiggehend verhasst, was auch eine Anrainerin (die selber vom vermeindlichen Unfall nichts mitbekommen haben dürfte) bestätigt. Die Umstände des Unfalls dürfte wie folgt gewesen sein: im Rahmen eines Motorradrennenes mit mehreren Beteiligten, dürfte Andreas Dorfer in eine, zwischen den Bäumen aufgespannte, zwischenzeitlich durch Unbekannte entfernte Drahtfalle gefahren sein, die ihm den Kopf (der verschwunden bleibt) abgerissen hat - Die Polizei wurde durch einen anonymen Telefonhinweis alarmiert, der Tatzeitpunkt liegt wenige Stunden zurück. Härte & Oberlippenbärte bzw. von Freunden und solchen, die es einmal waren oder werden wollen.... - In weiterer Folge begeben sich Ferdi, Bubi und Schorsch in die Nobelgaststäte Rübenbusch in Feuersbrunn, die sich alsbald als regulärer Sammeltreff der Eisensäue herausstellt (was der Mitgliedschaft des Sohn des Gastwirtes bei den Eisensäuen geschuldet ist), nachdem Ferdi und Schorsch in direkten Kontakt mit einer in einem Hinterstüberl versammelte Bikergruppe getreten sind, während Bubi Speisekarte und Wirt studiert. Im Hinterstüberl stellt sich heraus, dass Ferdi und Schorsch in der Vergangenheit mit zwei Mitgliedern der Eisensäue zu tun hatten. Ferdi mit seiner Ex-Flamme, der reschen''' Motorradbraut Trixi,' nunmehr aktuellen Freundin von '''Franz', einem Totschläger und Ex-Knacki, der die rechte Hand von einem der früheren Großkunden von Schorschs Designerglück war. - Beflügelt durch die ehemaligen Kontakte mit Trixi und Martin mit unseren Polizzenhelden tauen auch die anderen Biker der Eisensäue auf und Schorsch und Ferdi kommen mit den Eisensäuen ins Gespräch. In der Nobelgaststätte Rübenbusch finden sich unter anderem: Helmi / Martin / Trixi / Franzi / Rotwild-Heinzi / Motherf***er / Mausi / Backdraft-Adi. Über Andreas Dorfer wird kein Wort verloren, als Ferdi das Gespräch auf ihn bringt, kühlt die Stimmung deutlich ab. Nichtsdestotrotz ist Ferdi für ein illegales Rennen am nächsten Tag eingeladen, Schorsch darf ihn im Gegenzug gegen Beisteuerung eines kleinenb Frühstück ebenfalls begleiten. - Die drei Helden kommen am späteren Nachmittag wieder ins Büro zurück, wo eine kleine Feier stattfindet, in deren Anschluss Schorsch ein paar LSD Kostproben für das morgige Rennen zu bereitet. Höllenritt durchs Eisensau-Gehege Der nächste Tag bringt regnerisches, feuchtes Herbstwetter mit dichtem Nebel und allgemeiner Grauslichkeit. Die munteren Rennfahrer treffen sich in Y und nach kurzen Streckenbestrechung samt Konsumation der von Schorsch zur Verfügung gestellten Kostproben (wovon Ferdi klugerweise aussetzt) werfen sich Ferdi und seine 6 Mitfahrer auf ihre Bikes und rasen in die graue Nebelbrühe. Das nun folgende Rennen wird für Ferdi zu einer Mischung zwischen Geisterbahnfahrt und Ben-Hurschem Waggenrennen. Zum einen lässt er sich wie in Trance einer unsichtbaren Begleiterin lenken, die nur unter Aufbietung höchster Autosuggestion mit einem Schutzengel verglichen werden kann und sieht sich mehreren Omina am Straßen bzw. Wegrand (Grabkreuzähnliche Windräder, geisterhafte Kinderschemen) gegenüber. Zum anderen müssen er und seine Mitfahrer sich zahllosen sehr realen Hindernissen und Gefahren stellen - andere Verkehrsteilnehmer, miserable Sicht und Straßenverhältnisse, Nässe, Gegenverkehr und blanke Sabotage: letzere sowohl durch unbekannte Dritte (in einer unübersichtlichen Wegstrecke hat jemand offenbar ein Riesenschwein direkt auf der Fahrbahn geschlachtet, was Ferdi zu atemberaubenden Free-Style Sprüngen Maschine und einen Mitfahrer in den Straßengraben bewegt) als auch durch die Mitfahrer selber. In einer Ortschaft (die man mit zünftigen 100 km/h durchfährt) kommt es zwischen Martin und Ferdi zu wilden gegenseitigen Störmanövern, wobei Ferdi nichts schuldig bleibt. Letztendlich setzt sich der Beste durch - Ferdi gewinnt haarscharf vor Martin, worauf sich die ganze Gruppe ins Gasthaus Rübenbusch zur Siegesfeier begibt, zu der auch Bubi und Schorschi stoßen. Die ausgelassene Stimmung wird allerdings durch eine Hiobsbotschaft getrübt: einer der sieben Rennfahrer hatte offenbar einen Unfall, man findet zwar sein Bike, jedoch keine Spur von ihm selber. Martin bleibt trotz intensiver sofortiger Nachforschungen von Schorsch und Trixi verschwunden. Die Stimmung im Rübenbusch wird zunehmend gereizter, aber gegenüber unseren drei Helden auch offener: es stellt sich heraus, dass die Todesfälle und Unglücke der letzten Tage nicht die einzigen waren, die Rennteilnehmer der Eisensäue in den letzten Jahren heimgesucht haben: seit Andreas Dorfer vor zwei Jahren Sara Neunteufel, die kleine Tochter einer ortsansässigen Familie versehentlich überfahren und getötet hatte (die polizeiliche Untersuchung verlief - wie nicht anders zu erwarten -im Sande) sind bereits zwei andere Mitglieder der Eisensäue verunglückt. Schorsch nützt diese betretene Stimmung, um pietätvoll die Notwendigkeit ausreichenden Versicherungsschutzes (insbesondere für die teuern Motorräder) herauszustreichen und de facto den ganzen Eisensäueverein als potentielle Kunden zu gewinnen. Die Eisensäue bestätigen, dass sie nach dem entsetzlichen Unfall die Drahtfalle entfernt hätten und dann anonym die Polizei kontaktiert hätten. Rache und andere kellerlagerungsfähige Güter... Sobald er dies vernommen hat, fährt Bubi zum lokalen Pfarrer, der ihn informiert, dass die Familie Neunteufel ihre Tochter kremieren ließ und die Urne mitgenommen habe. Darauf möcht Bubi bei den Eltern Neunteufel vorbeischauen, dem sich Schorsch gerne anschließt, da der Abend in eine handfeste Auseinandersetzung zwischen Ferdi und Franz auszuarten droht: in seinem Schock hat Ferdi nämlich Trixi ausgesprochen erfolgreich schöne Augen gemacht - was den anwesenden Franz naturgemäß außerordentlich erzürnt. Nachdem Schorsch sichergestellt hat, dass diese Angelegenheit im strikten Zweikampf zwischen den beiden Antagonisten ausgetragen wird und die Kellner das Hinterstüberl gekonnt von den anderen Gästen isoliert haben (schwere Eichentüren) überlässt er Ferdi (im Vertrauen auf dessen gute Konstitution, schnelle Reflexe und dessen wohl erprobten Schutzengel) seinem Schicksal und fährt Bubi zum allein stehenden Anwesen der Familie Neunteufel nach. Es ist spät Abends und es gießt wie aus Scheffeln. Das Anwesen der Famile Neunteufel entpuppt sich als verwahrloster Bauernhof, bei dessen Auffahrt in der Tat ein kleines Marterl steht. Soweit Schorsch im strömenden Regen im Licht der Scheinwerfer erkennen kann, ist das Marterl allerdings in eher unkonventionellen Stil gehalten - il n'a pas l'air catholique, wie ein nicht anwesender Franzose sagen würde... Unverzagt klopfen unsere beiden Helden an und sehen sich Herrn Josef Neunteufel, dem Vater von Sara Neunteufel, gegenüber. Bubi und Schorsch verwenden den nur bedingt als clever zu erachtenden Vorwand zwecks Abwicklung versicherungsadministrativer Angelegenheiten nähere Details über Sara Neunteufels Ableben erfahren zu müssen, um Herrn Neunteufel auszufratscheln. Dieser entpuppt sich als abweisender, sehr groß gewachsener Mann, mit dreckigen FIngern und einer großen Sichel im Gürtel, der aus seinem Hass gegen die Eisensäue im allgemeinen und gegenüber Andreas Dorfer im besonderen keinen Hehl macht und versichert, dass alle Eisensäue sterben müssten. Seiner Aufforderung, doch ins Haus bzw. in den Keller zu kommen, wo angeblich weitere Unterlagen / Informationen zu Sara Neunteufel zu finden seien, leistet Schorsch in gekonntem Wagemut Folge und steigt mit Herrn Neunteufel in den düstern Keller der Neunteuflschen Anwesens hinunter. Nicht ohne Ferdi eine SMS versendet zu haben. Bubi bleibt etwas misstrauisch im Vorzimmer zurück. Also da muss der Bubi auch was sagen Ich bin ja nicht völlig geistergestört, da im den Keller rein. Erinnerts Euch an den letzten Keller !!!! Der Schorsch, der Wahnsinnige will da rein und der Ferdi hebt nicht ab !!! Ahhh ! Auftakt und Sozialwatschn im Rübenbusch, Blutoper am Neunteufel-Hof Im Rübenbusch ist der Ferdi noch ganz im Siegesrausch nach seinem Höllenritt, und die Trixi lasst ihn spüren, dass er sich später noch eine zweite Siegerehrung ohne Gwand holen könnte. Nur leider missversteht er das und glaubt, dass er sich das gleich vor den versammelten Eisensäuen erlauben darf. Und das stosst dem sowieso schon grantigen Franz noch saurer auf, und er gibt dem Ferdi eine verbale Gnackwatschn (sprich Drohung). Der Ferdi spürt schon die Nackenhaare aufstellen, aber zum klein beigeben ist er sich noch zu stolz und gibt dem Franz mit gleicher Münze kontra. Dass der Ferdi allein in einem Haufen Eisensäue ist, wärend er dem Totschläger-Franzl eine Goschn anhängt, wirkt jetzt nicht besonders gscheit, und der Ferdi hat in dem Fall Glück, dass er nur mit einem Angeknacksten Ego davonkommt statt mit einer Angeknacksten Wirbelsäule - weil der Attila plötzlich hereinstürmt und alle Eisensäue zum Neunteufel-Hof abkommandiert. "Des Oaschloch hamma jetzt, jetzt panier' ma eam!" Was den Ferdi doch ein bisschen kränkt, ist dass die Trixi ihn keines Blickes würdigt, wie die Eisensäue auf die Maschinen rauschen, zum Neunteufel-Hof raus. Der Neunteufel-Keller Am Neunteufel-Hof selber ist inzwischen was ganz anderes los - Der Schorsch und der Bubi haben sich in den Hof hineinlocken lassen, der Schorsch sogar in den Keller, wo der Neunteufel Josef ihm sein Reich zeigt: eine finstere Grube, in der die Urne der kleinen Sara vergraben liegt, und ein Keller, der bis in die letzte Ecke mit Spiegelsplittern ausgelegt ist, beleuchtet von einer einzigen Glühbirne. Der Neunteufel zeigt ihm einen Erbvertrag, und lässt ihn wissen, dass er eh schon lang auf ihn wartet, und jetzt seine Seite des Handels einhalten wird. Also, er soll sich alles gut anschauen, er wird das schon verstehen. Er erklärt ihm was von den Toten, die jetzt seine Gesellschaft sind und dass er nur noch unterschreiben braucht, und die Dokumente zum Notar bringen und dann ist der Handel erledigt und er hat seine Pflicht erfüllt. Der Schorsch ist ziemlich von den Socken, der will ihm doch glatt einfach so den Neunteufel-Hof vermachen! Bubi Ahhhhhh, der Schorsch ist schon ewig weg, der ist sicher von dem Schlitzer unten abgemetzelt und ich hab da auch schon ein schlechtes Gefühl und drüben beim Wald stehen so gruslige Gestalten und jetzt kommen auch noch diese Motoradrocker, ich zuck aus !!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Der Bubi schiebt derweil oben mega-Panik, aber er wartet nicht nur auf den Schorschi, sondern versucht auch mehrmals verzweifelt, den Ferdi zu erreichen. Als es ihm schließlich gelingt, ist er schon irgendwie komisch drauf und hat vergessen, wo er sich grade befindet, aber zum Glück ist der Ferdi ohnehin unterwegs zum Neunteufel-Hof. Welcher Teufel inzwischen den Schorschi geritten hat, dass er den Erbvertrag, den ihm der Neunteufel unter die Nase hält, dann sogar dreifach unterschreibt, weiß nachher keiner. Aber der Neunteufel wird jedenfalls gleich nervös und erklärt dem Schorschi genau, was er machen soll, wenn der Neunteufel abkratzt: Ein Stück von ihm im Keller vergraben, einen Spiegel zerbrechen oder einen Splitter aus dem Keller nehmen und dem Neunteufel unter die Zunge legen, damit alles seine Richtigkeit hat. Und die Dokumente zum Notar, sonst gilt das nicht. Schneid obe den Finger! Der Neunteufel vertraut dem Schorschi nicht, dass er das alles verstanden hat, und säbelt sich gleich selber mit Schorschis Hand an der Sichel ein Stück vom kleinen Finger ab und schickt ihn damit in den Keller - der Schorschi fängt auch brav an mit den Instruktionen, aber irgendwann wird es ihm im Keller zu bunt, zu belebt und zu unheimlich, und er flippt aus, schiebt die Sichel in die Aktentasche zu den Verträgen und hirscht in voller Panik hinauf, rennt den Bubi über den Haufen und die beiden fallen über einander in den Hof hinaus. Bubi wundert sich Also, ich weiss nicht, was die da alle haben - ist eigentlich doch recht chillig auf dem Hof. Da gibts ziemliche Action da, fast wie in Die Hard. Rechts wird rumgeballert, links wird geballert. Da im Mercedes sitzen ein paar Typen und amüsieren sich königlich. Also mir gefällts. Cooles Ambiente. Dort marschieren schon die Eisensäue mit Schrotflinten, Totschlägern und Gewehren bewaffnet auf. Neunteufel Senior dagegen verlässt seine Ruhe und sein Vertrauen auf das Jenseits und naht (durch seine Verletzung) nur unwesentlich gehandikapt mit einem großen Repetiergewehr. Ein paar der Eisensäue schieben die beiden Versicherungsvertreter auf die Seite, bevor sie unter Todesdrohungen den Neunteufel-Hof stürmen. Aber sie sind nicht allein, unter den Eisensäuen sind auch die Toten: der Andi Dorfer ohne Kopf, der Martin, der komisch aus dem Helm raucht, und noch ein dritter Toter in der grauen Eisensau-Montur, die nicht nur der Ferdi, sondern auch der Bubi genau sehen können. Der Bubi erleidet dadurch kompletten Realitätsverlust, und beschäftigt sich damit, abwechselnd die angreifenden Eisensäue zu fotografieren und zu filmen, und den Ferdi anzurufen. Während Bubi sich eher malerisch in der nunmehr in eine High-Noon Atmosphäre versinkenden Hofeinfahrt des Neunteufelschen Gehöfts präsentiert, rast Schorschi wie von neun Teufeln gehetzt in die Dunkelheit und überlässt tote,lebende, halluzinierende Freunde und Feinde ihrem Schicksal - primär einer Riesenschießerei. Die Toten grüßen Der Ferdi ist inzwischen angekommen, und nicht nur, dass der ganze Wald um den Neunteufel-Hof voll ist mit Toten, sondern mitten drin steht auch der Mercedes vom Stiedl Rumpold, Eigentümer-Vertreter bei der Fridda, vom Sparverein fruchtgenuss, und kann sich vor hämischem Lachen kaum halten. Unter den ganzen Toten ist auch die kleine Annabelle, die er besser als je zuvor sehen kann, in ihrem weißen Nachthemd mit einer verkrusteten Verletzung auf der Brust, die ihm winkt und ihm zum Neunteufel-Hof deutet, und ihn bei der Hand nimmt. Dem Ferdi rinnt es kalt den Rücken hinunter, wie er die ganzen Toten sieht, die ihm zuraunen, aber sie weichen vor ihm und der Annabelle zurück. Der Schorschi ist nach einem Weltklassestunt nur knapp außer Schussweite vom Neunteufel-Hof, und speibt in den Straßengraben, während der Bubi sich vor dem beginnenden Regen in seinen Skoda rettet, seelenruhig die Musik aufdreht und aus dem Auto heraus die Eisensäue und den Stiedl filmt und dann gemütlich nach Hause cruist. Der Ferdi hört die ersten Schüsse und kann gar nicht schnell genug abzischen, während der Schorsch noch gschwind hinten drauf springt auf die Ducati. Chemischer Trost Beim Versicherungsbüro angekommen, gibts erstmal das Abendritual: Dusche, Bier, Ofen. Bzw. Bier und Selbstgemischte Pulver für den Schorsch. Und ab ins Bett für den Bubi, der aus seinem Realitätsverlust direkt in einen Schlafanfall kippt. Draußen schifft es mittlerweile in Strömen und der Ferdi schaut ein bisschen angeknackst und nachdenklich übers finstere Kirchberg, während er zu verstehen versucht, wieso er eigentlich immer noch da ist. Während sich der Bubi ausschläft, tauschen sich Schorsch und Ferdi aus. Ferdi träumt vom abpaschen nach Teneriffa. Schorschi will erst noch reich werden, und zwar hier in Kirchberg, wo sich alle hassen und daraus muss sich doch irgendwie Profit schlagen lassen. Ferdi zeigt ihm den Vogel und geht schlafen, nicht ohne dass er sich vorher noch die Puffm putzt und geladen unters Polster legt Traum und ? Schorsch verliert sich dagegen in seinen nur mühselig überwundenen Ängsten im chemisch induzierten Träumerland, wo ihm Josef Neunteufel erscheint und gar schröckliche Weissagungen macht. Insbesondere verkündet er Schorsch seine Absicht, ihn in den kommenden Nächten weiter besuchen und belehren zu wollen. Aus diesen eher beunruhigenden Umständen erweckt Schorschi zu dessen relativer Erleichterung ein heftiges Watschengewitter seines Kompagnons Ferdi, den seitenseits die Toten nicht schlafen lassen wollen. Epilog Leichen im Keller Nicht lang und es weckt ihn wieder der Geist von der Annabelle. Ihre Hand hinterlässt blaue Flecken auf seiner Schulter, und ihr Foto-Anhänger leuchtet und brummt und zieht in Richtung Kellertür. Der Ferdi watscht den Schorschi wach, und mit Taschenlampen und Puffm marschieren sie in den Keller, der Schorschi versteht die Welt sowieso nicht mehr. Der Geist ist futsch, als sie unten das Licht anmachen und die Kellertür aufblocken, aber das Amulett zieht in Richtung der Tapete. Abgeklopft, hohl geklungen: da ist doch was dahinter! Jetzt holen sie auch den schlaftrunkenen Bubi dazu, damit sie alle sehen, was da im Keller los ist: Lockere Ziegel brechen nach innen weg, und dahinter erscheint ein Raum, in dem sich ein komischer alter elektrischer Apparat befindet, und allerhand Gerät, das den Raum wie ein Labor wirken lässt. Ein Schalter an der Wand betätigt den riesigen Luster an der Decke und spendet Licht: Das Amulett zieht auf eine Ausnehmung im Apparat hin. An der Wand ein altes Kaiserwappen, modifiziert mit Kartenspiel-Symbolen, unter einem Glassturz ein Wollknäuel mit Stricknadeln, an der anderen Wand ein Brokatvorhang, unter dem zwei Kinderfüße hervorlugen. Bestattung Stillwasser Mit Grausen stellen sie fest, dass sie die Leiche der Annabelle gefunden haben, die halb hingesunken in der Ecke mumifiziert ist. Schorsch holt große schwarze Müllsäcke und Gummihandschuhe, und gemeinsam verpacken sie die Gebeine. Ferdi kann es nicht lassen und lässt das Foto-Amulett in die Ausnehmung rutschen, was sofort die Maschine zum Hochfahren bringt. Alle Zeiger springen von grün auf rot und die Maschine beginnt zu brummen und zu blitzen. Ferdi nimmt das Amulett wieder raus, und die drei trollen sich aus dem Keller, mit der Hoffnung, in Bälde ungestörter schlafen zu können. Ferdi nimmt sich vor, die Annabelle bei erster Gelegenheit zu bestatten, weiß aber noch nicht, wo. Schießerei und Verhöre Die Schießerei am Neunteufel-Hof kommt ins Radio und in die Zeitung. Wenn es einmal in den Medien ist, dann wird schon auch die Kirchberger Polizei aktiv. Und die drei Stillwasser-Agenten dürfen getrennt aussagen. Der Bubi hat eine komplette Amnesie, kann sich an nichts erinnern und bekommt auf der Wachstube hauptsächlich Mitgefühl. Bubi Wo soll ich gewesen sein? Die sind da alle ein bisserl komisch, ich war doch auf keinem Hof bei irgendwelche Bikerrockern - ich bin ja nicht deppert. Aber nett sind sie die Polizisten, sehr hilfsbereit und zuvorkommend. Ich find dieses Kirchberg eigentlich total nett, irgendwie heimelig, fühl mich da sehr wohl. Da könnt ma glatt herziehen und da wohnen. So schön eigentlich, sehr fein, richtig gemütlich. (Ach ja, aber welcher Komiker mir da diese gefakten Photoshopvideos und -fotos auf mein Handy geladen hat, würd ich auch gern wissen.) Der Schorsch erklärt dagegen sehr umfangreich aber substratarm, dass er und Bubi in beruflicher Mission am Neunteufel-Hof war und redet sich auf ihre Pflichten als Versicherer aus - sollte Andreas Dorfer nun in der Tat kein Opfer eines Unfalls sondern eines finsteren Mordes (was aus Aussagen von Josef Neunteufel entnehmbar ist) gewesen sein, entfällt die Leistungspflicht der Versicherung Stillwasser (und eine Erfolgsprämie für die Versicherungsagenten an). Und den Ferdi wollen sie in die Mangel nehmen, Ex-Knacki und Schießerei und Motorräder und eh klar und so. Und der lasst sich nicht verarschen: "Bin i verhaftet? Anklage? Wos is? Nix? Okay, dann geht's scheißn, Burschn!". Keine Aussage vom Ferdi. Schreib ma gleich in die Polizei-Akte. Was danach passiert Ferdi holt die Irmi Widhalm zu Hilfe, nicht nur um der toten Annabelle Frieden zu geben, sondern auch um sein angeknackstes Ego zu kurieren und die Eisensäue zu vernadern. Und außerdem erzählt er ihr von der komischen Maschine im Keller am Hauptplatz. Was der Bubi und der Schorsch vorhaben weiß er nicht, aber alle drei hoffen, dass bis zum nächsten grausigen Auftrag doch ein bissi mehr Wasser die Donau hinunter lauft... Schorsch zieht sich für ein paar Tage zu seiner Ex-Freundin zurück, um mittels Ruhe und Psychopharmaka seine Panik zu ersticken und weit- und tiefreichenden Gedanken und Überlegungen nachzukommen. Er kehrt von seinem Kurzurlaub erholt und mit gesteigerter (Lebens)Gier zurück...die Welt hat ja so viel zu bieten. Er unterstreicht das mit einem geharnischten Urgenzmail an die Versicherung Stillwasser, in der Frau Bunzinger ultimativ zur Überweisugn der mehrfach vergeblich eingeforderten Unkostenpauschalierungen aufgefordert wird. Erstaunlicherweise werden die geforderte Beträge anstandslos - man könnte sagen, wie von Zauberhand - überwiesen...zudem kommt es auch zu einer Prämienüberweisung der Firm Stillwasser an unsere drei Helden, was Schorsch zu hohen (oder niedrigen) Hoffnungen für die Zukunft beflügelt und seine Augen ab und zu aufgleißen lässt. Category:Kirchberg Category:Büro Brauner Category:Fate Core